1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an equipment rack and a bracket therefor, and especially relates to an equipment rack with detachable brackets and a bracket therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional equipment racks include a plurality of rack rails disposed vertically and a plurality of brackets disposed horizontally for supporting devices disposed thereon. Therein, the disposition of the bracket can be vertically adjusted by request, for example according to the height of the device. In general, the rack rails of the equipment rack are fixedly disposed; that is, the intervals among the rack rails are fixed. For firmly installing the devices on the rack rails, the brackets of the equipment rack are usually provided with a fixed length and are used only to the equipment rack. However, the intervals of the rack rails of various equipment racks are not the same. The brackets of the equipment rack are not exchangeable in principle. When one equipment rack has no available brackets, it will be inconvenient to use more brackets. For this problem, a bracket having a telescopic mechanism is available on the market. The bracket uses bracket bodies slidably engaged with each other for adjusting the whole length of the bracket so that the bracket can be fitted to rack rails with various intervals. Furthermore, the bracket includes holding mechanisms at two ends thereof so that the bracket can be firmly installed on the rack rails without influence of the adjustable feature of the telescopic mechanism. However, for a certain rigidity and stability of the bracket with the telescopic mechanism, the structure of the bracket is usually complicated and the whole bracket is thick and heavy, leading to a difficulty in reducing the manufacturing cost thereof. In addition, because the bracket has the holding mechanisms at the two ends, the bracket cannot be removed from the equipment rack unless the two holding mechanisms are disengaged from the rack rails at the same time, which is inconvenient for detaching the bracket.